


三次山本武试图让Squalo在亲吻时闭上眼睛

by springLouis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, 山鲛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springLouis/pseuds/springLouis





	三次山本武试图让Squalo在亲吻时闭上眼睛

1

他们的第一个亲吻并不是发生在山本武十四岁时。

“乳臭未干的小鬼！”Squalo轻蔑地表示。青年傲慢地抬起下巴，银发顺着肩膀垂落，无鞘剑横在膝上，月色破窗而入，令人一时无从分辨哪种光芒更加耀目。

“虽然没用，但还是再提醒一下。”西装笔挺的大男孩扯着难得系得很端正的领带结嘟囔，“我都满十八岁了。”他加重语气强调，撑着沙发扶手缓缓向前俯身，吐息拂得银鲛眉宇间的流海微微晃动，“我已经不是小鬼了，Squalo。”

银鲛甚至没抬下眼睛，“小鬼！”他说，不容置疑，果断地挥下决断性一剑。

“好啦好啦，随你高兴。”山本假装叹气，但嘴角抿着小小的笑意，“那么，现在小鬼可以得到他的毕业礼物了吗？”他充满期待地问，毫不掩示地将热烈的目光停驻在近在咫尺的薄唇上。

Squalo的眉梢如剑锋般扬起，“老子没教过你？”他反问，像在一次普通的训练中，“丛林法则。想到的话就自己去抢，不管是什么。”银鲛挑着目光打量下颔骨线已被时光雕琢得优美硬朗的男孩，“别把你的獠牙藏起来。”他说，像褒奖也像挑衅。

“不，那不一样。”

“要当逃兵，小鬼？”

“Squalo你知道我从不不战而退。”这次山本真的极轻地叹了声气，他们已经近到分不清彼此的呼吸，但少年停止前进，“可这不一样。”他固执地坚持，“这是不一样的。”

鲨鱼一言不发地盯住年轻的弟子，而对方回以坦诚无畏的凝望，而后山本重新开口，“Squalo。”他轻声说，敛起笑容，认真得像专注于一场比赛，“不是战果也不是奖励。只是……”他放缓呼吸，直率而郑重地问，“我可以吻你么？

潮汐般地月光中，少年的脸庞格外皎洁，枫糖色的眼睛在光线下温暖明亮，像在玻璃罐里流淌的蜜，除了丰盛的甜美，还有被长久光阴酝酿出的醇厚浓郁。

“妈的所以老子才讨厌乳臭未干的小鬼！”银鲛龇着牙从喉咙里滚过模糊的吼声，他一把扯住山本的领带暴力地拉近。猝不及防的少年重心压低，双手按上青年的肩头，“Squ……”后半个发音被吞进了鲨鱼的唇齿间，山本骤然瞪大眼睛，暴雨肆虐过海面，整个世界都在摇晃，他紧紧扣住鲛的肩膀，笨拙地回应与反击。

凭心而论，这实在是一个糟糕的吻。鲨鱼的亲吻更接近猎食，跳过了温存厮磨，狂暴地撩拨情欲，而莽撞的少年因为太过紧张激动而撞到对方的鼻子。同样并无技巧可言的师徒俩人只凭着本能追逐索求，啃咬对方的唇瓣，攻占彼此的口腔，在打架的牙齿间纠缠柔软的舌头，不放过每一滴液体。

山本将Squalo摁在沙发靠背上，倾身专心致志地亲吻自己的导师。鲨鱼往后仰起，脖颈拉出软柔不设防的弧线，喉结随着每次吞咽而起伏。他半眯着眼睛，克制地喘息，逐渐湿润的目光却始终锁紧沉迷于新修行的弟子。山本只觉周身发烫，他捧住鲛的脸颊，青涩又热情地探索那锋锐唇线下意想不到的柔软。“Squalo……”少年难耐地喘气，“我好喜欢你……”他在亲吻间含糊地说，爱惜地抚摸青年的长发而后轻轻握住他的颈项，带着刀茧的拇指贪恋地摩挲肌肤，感受蓬勃温热的脉动。

他们的膝盖抵在一起，有人在颤抖，被遗忘的无鞘剑危险地倾斜着慢慢滑下膝头，不知道会先砸到谁的脚。没人理会这个，他们都忙着感受对方，如同每次刀锋与剑刃的冲撞，火花迸发，大雨回响，剧烈而无声的共鸣似涟漪般漾开，源源不绝，令人颤粟。

“Squalo。”山本在俩人不得不停下来找回呼吸时说，声音沙哑但语气里仿佛充盈着全宇宙的喜悦与快乐，“我听说接吻时应该闭起眼睛？”他克制不住脸上的傻笑，又像个最好学的好学生那样询问。

“没错。”Squalo回答，他的嗓音同样反常的低沉，“所以闭眼，小鬼。”

“诶？为什么是我……嗯。”又磕到牙齿了，但这不重要，少年乖乖闭上眼睛，继续亲吻生命中最棒的那场暴雨。

 

2

“喂喂喂臭小子你他妈故意的？！！！”  
“嗯？什么？”

雨刚停，阳光像一帘潮湿的薄纱。一只途经檐下的燕子被突如其来的咆哮声惊到，展翅投入苍蓝的高空。

“混蛋耍老子是吧？”Squalo猛一推桌站起来，铁腕敲得实木桌面砰的一声，杯碟跳跃，叮当作响，“妈的小鬼你根本没在听！！！”他怒吼，手里的课本劈头盖脸地朝对座托着下巴发呆的少年砸去。

“嗯？”山本从容地接住飞来的书本，顺便挽救了倾倒的茶盏，“怎么了？”刚满二十岁的大男孩眨眨眼，露出如梦初醒的神情，“Squalo你生什么气啊？”

鲨鱼先生发誓只是看在今早的剑术训练课表现不错份上才没立即掀桌揍那小子一顿。“混蛋。”他恼火地推推眼镜，“让老子教意大利语，结果自己根本没在听！”Squalo飞快地用母语咕哝了一连串并不适合教学的词汇，最后凶巴巴地总结，“老子懒得管你，我要回去了！！！”

“我在听。”山本翻开书，准确复述出内容，他朝面无表情的青年弯起眼睛，探过桌面握住那只没有温度的手，“对不对，师父大人？”他说，温暖的手指沿着银鲛左腕内侧轻抚——那绷带之下，血肉与金属交界的地方。

Squalo几乎没忍住在那样的抚弄下轻颤，“发间不准！老子讲过多少次了！”他猛地抽回手腕，假装对留在上面的温度没有任何感觉，

“好吧，我的错，不该走神的。”山本举起双手坦白，“可，那也是因为Squalo你戴眼镜的样子太好看了嘛。”

银鲛一把摘掉眼镜，“是剑士就别推卸责任！”

山本理直气壮，“是剑士就要实话实说。”

“……烦死了。”鲨鱼不高兴地把脸转向另一边，阳光滤过水汽变得黏稠温暖，蒸得皮肤隐隐发烫，Squalo 掠掠流海，“总之老子要回去了！！”

山本莞尔，“好啦，别生气。喏，试试这个？”他将装着点心的瓷盘往前推，“我做的。”

那是一碟烤得金黄的朗姆酒蛋糕。不知何时起，师徒俩人的课间休息被各种意式食物填满。寿司屋长大的少年对西式料理同样独具天赋，不过对奶油蜂蜜缺乏兴趣的鲨鱼先生从来不懂欣赏徒弟在这方面的长处。

“太甜，没有酒味。”银鲛皱着眉象征性的咬了一口，“反正不好吃，喂老子要回去了。”

“我不太喜欢酒嘛。”山本无赖地丢了个反正你也不吃的眼神过去，顺手将被咬过的蛋糕塞进自己嘴里，“不过，今天有很新鲜的鱼可以炖烫。所以——”他舔掉嘴角的奶油，给青年重新倒了一杯茶，“留下来晚餐好不好？”

Squalo不置可否地哼了声，但他还是重新坐了下来。他们继续纠正那些要命的辅音，银鲛揉着额角，错，不对，混蛋别一边吃东西一边念单词，他越来越不耐烦地敲打桌面。日光湿漉漉的，绿茶，黄油，和焦糖的香味灌满了整个房间，甜美软柔得让人烦燥。鲨鱼终于在山本第八十次发错音时一摔课本站起身来。

“别急，别生气。”山本赶在鲛发火前安抚，“这次我可不是故意的。”

“你就是慢不经心！混蛋！”

“那就慢慢来。”山本还在笑，“Squalo你说意大利语可好听了。”

“慢慢来？！”鲛冷漠地重复，陡然俯身凑近少年，“你以为还有多少时间？”他笔直望向那双因惊讶而更加澄明的眼睛，“明年，你，你们就要毕业了。”

而他们都明白那意味着什么。几秒钟的沉默，风拂动书页，灰白的光线在白纸黑字间投下阴影。茶香在消散，砂糖与奶油融成一片泥泞，山本垂下睫毛近乎无声的叹息。

“我知道。”介于少年与青年之间的大男孩抬起眼睛平稳地开口，“我都知道，所以别担心。”他凝视恼怒的青年，目光如春雨后的阳光般宁静和熹，“没事的，Squalo。没事的。”他又露出了那种明媚的笑容，伸手握住银鲛的右手轻晃，“放心吧，师父大人，我可是你教出来的。”

Squalo想吼人，想甩开那只紧握的手，想拎着臭小子的耳朵狠狠教训一顿，但他终于什么都没做——那只同样遍布薄茧与伤痕的手温柔坚定，少年用粗糙的拇指抚摸他的手背，没事的没事的，山本一遍遍的保证。

“没事个鬼。”银鲛咕哝，狠狠回捏山本的手指，“发音一团槽，臭小鬼你的舌头到底有没有用？！”

山本一怔，忽然弯起嘴角露出雪白的牙，“Squalo……”他故意将圆润的尾音拖得绵软悠长，鲨鱼警觉地眯起眼睛。山本站起来绕过桌子靠近，双手圈到他的腰上，“我的舌头有没有用难道你还不清楚么？”他贴近他的嘴唇说。

这当然不是他们第二次亲吻，这甚至不是他们的第两百个吻，而天赋出众的学生早已懂得如何取悦双方。山本亲亲Squalo的脸颊，随后覆上他干燥柔软的薄唇，“Squ……”他用鼻音哼声，将青年的下唇含在嘴里轻咬舔吮，在银鲛发出微小的声音时用舌头挑开齿关，温柔又热切地舔进他温暖的口腔里。

Squalo呼吸一沉，山本武尝起来就像那个朗姆酒蛋糕，蜂蜜蘸着薄酒，甜美的微醺令人防不胜防。银鲛下意识向后弓起，但山本收紧手臂，另一只手托着他的后颈将人完全压入杯中，“Squalo。”年轻人的声音与吐息同样炙热，一直从皮肤烫进心底，“我喜欢你。”他低语，舔过鲛的上颚，拨弄他的舌头搅出水声，贪婪地吮吸着占为已有，“好喜欢你。”

银鲛膝盖发软，腰椎抵住桌沿。茶盏倾翻，书本倒向地面，Squalo攥紧徒弟的肩膀。山本撩起鲛的衬衫，爱抚后背上那些他知道或不知道出处的伤痕。“师父大人还满意我的舌头么？”他问，舔掉Squalo鼻尖的细汗。鲛压着喘息，睫毛低垂轻微颤动，山本轻啄他的唇角，“闭上眼睛嘛，”他悄声诱哄，“我想好好看看你。”

“看个屁！”银鲛的眼尾一片潮红，灰蓝的海水在他眼中起伏。他一挺腰，攀在山本肩上的手骤然发力，反身将年轻人压到桌上，“闭眼！”他命令，掐着弟子的下颔给了他一个粗暴的吻，“让老子瞧瞧！”山本的胸膛震颤起来，“Squalo你哦……”他低笑，听话地阖上双眼，揽住鲨鱼的脖颈将人拉下来继续亲吻，“insegnare a me più……（teach me more）”年轻人音调完美，手指沿着银鲛的腰窝一点点往下探进。

他们在湿润的阳光里慵懒的接吻，不去想新的一场雨会在什么时候落下。

 

3  
雨落下来，夹杂着雪。

空气里仿佛凝起了一层抬手可碎的薄冰，夜风汹涌，卷起细雪与银发。Squalo最后一次检查弹夹，测量风速，调整准镜，改良版ORSIS T-5000的枪托抵在他肩头。雪粒落在没带手套的右手上，他搭着板机的食指轻而稳定。

夜空高旷，遥远的星子远不如狙击镜里的人间烟火明亮。水晶灯奢华璀璨，丝缎的光泽与颈间的钻石相映生辉，细小的泡沫从浅金的酒液上涌起，落地窗将世界包装成一个透明的八音盒，里面旋转着纸醉金迷。

“外面如何？”山本问，声音淹没在内置耳机的白躁音与大厅起伏的声浪中，“你还好吗？”

“管好你自己。”Squalo回答，雨水顺着流海滴下，一列提着各种琴盒的弦乐队从瞄准镜里经过，他慢慢移动准星，在队未一位大提琴手墨黑的发梢上稍做停顿，那不及半秒的瞬息间，青年乐手巧合般微微偏过脸，顽皮地眨了个眼。

“臭小鬼！”

“不帅么？”

“滚，给老子认真点。”

短暂的调笑在目标出现后中止，夹着导管耳机的保镖们隔开人群，银鲛盯着准星中央俄国佬那颗发亮的光头，扯起嘴角，“垃圾。”

“赞同，但别急。”山本回答，声音如溅入后颈的雪般凉。他走向人群中央，“这是我的任务。”

乐声静止下来，宾客们像一群被惊扰的水鸟般散开，山本经过他们，皮鞋在大理石地面上敲出不紧不慢的声响。他穿着严谨的黑西装，扣子扣到最上面一颗，领带系得规矩平整，但一手抄兜一手拎着琴盒的姿态，却散漫得像闯进夜宴的放浪武士。

盯着准镜的银鲛哼了一声。荷枪实弹的保镖们围拢上去，山本站定，“打扰了。”他用带点日式口音的俄语说，“我只是来向你讨回一些东西。” 

“想从我这里讨东西的人太多了，孩子。”俄国人虚伪地笑，“而他们最终都永远留在了西伯利亚的冻土里。” 

“令人遗憾。”山本回答，“但无论如何——”他的声调清晰缓慢，“——彭格列中东欧分部的四十七个名字都不该白白留在你这里。”

他松开琴盒。灯光像被一阵烟雨笼罩，几息之后才有人意识到是一种更耀眼的锋芒压制了所有光亮。

Squalo瞳孔骤缩。

尖叫和枪声几乎同时爆发。香槟塔轰然塌倒，酒液与花瓣飞溅；吊灯砸落，水晶玻璃激碎如雪粉；密集的子弹像一场暴烈的金属雨，铺天盖地，当头淋下。

血泼溅到山本武脸颊上。

一截手臂自半空划出抛物线，血水花洒般飙射，制造血雨的青年丝毫不滞地旋身挥刀，锋芒温柔地刎过另一名佣兵的脖颈。

微冲的子弹迎面泼来，被凌厉的刀风扫落，连片清脆绵密的坠地声中山本拧腰侧翻，长刀逆势而上，布料，皮肤，筋肉，肌腱，骨骼，断裂声被惨嚎吞没。

山本挺身弹起，反手突刺，偷袭者捂着腹部倒地。一击即中，他立刻抽刀，绕过另一名扑来的佣兵，刀锋带着残影往上斜挑，迅速割开对方喉管，鲜血喷涌如一小簇绽开的烟花。山本脚尖微勾，踢起掉落的GSh-18左手握住，也不转头横臂就是一枪，楼梯角的伏兵应声栽倒。

硝烟未散，山本弓腰直冲，刀刃带着尖啸切断另一只握枪的手，子弹惊险地擦过发梢，他猛然刹住，挥刀斜劈，弹头撞上刃口激出令人牙酸的锐音，四溅的火花中，山本左手中犹在发烫的枪口抵住对方眉心——

“砰”脑浆和鲜血一同溅开

山本极轻地眯了眯眼。

鲛双眼微睐。相似的属性感应下，剑士本能像一场核爆。细小的战粟从颈后皮肤上窜起，银鲛深而轻的呼吸，空气冷冽，带着铁锈的生硬，乌黑的枪管上落满了雪，他搭着板机的食指仍然稳妥地纹丝不动。

血在乳白色的地面上蔓延，被踏成扭曲的抽像画。增援不断涌入，火力压制下，山本武一人一刀却如附骨之水，蚕食渗透，有条不紊地迫近最终目标。冰冷，宁静，精准，优美，暴力，如同他手中长刀，完美的凶器。

天生的，杀手。

鲨鱼的尖牙映着雪光，“呵，山本武。”

高空中风如潮汐，迅速卷走了那一声模糊的，听不出是对弟子的得意亦或对同类欣赏的笑音。但下一秒，银鲛猛地拧起眉头。

几名宾客被撞入势不可挡的刀光中，斩落的锋刃将惊惧的面容映得煞白；肉盾之后，微冲子弹犹如密雨。

山本武眉锋一挑。银鲛听着耳机里那声低到危险的浅笑，猛地爆了句粗。

所向披靡的刀势倏然一顿，以完全无法想像的角度逆转，死里逃生的倒霉蛋瘫倒在地；山本横腿一撩，绊倒尖叫的男宾，手中长刀半轮扫落大半扑来的子弹；更多子弹崩在地面上，溅起一连窜火光，灼热的碎片贴着眉骨划过，血淌进眼睛里，山本甩了下头，也不管迎面而来的子弹，纵身向前，一把将吓到动弹不得的女郎扯入怀中。

枪声震耳欲聋。

山本抱紧女孩连滚数圈，子弹追着他们留下整排弹孔，弹片撕碎西装，在他背后刮出道道血痕，电光石火间，山本听见Squalo恼火又无奈的低吼，大约是“混蛋”亦或“胡闹”，他耳朵发疼，却忍不住又笑了一下。

接着是几秒死寂，一名枪手毫无预兆地倾倒，血从眉心汩汩流出。接是第二名，第三名，终于有人意识到了什么，大声呼喝，部份佣兵跑出大厅。

“谢啦。”山本趁机跃起，推开女孩，顺便抱歉地微笑。“有人过去了。”他轻声提醒：“Squ你先走。”

“闭嘴。完成你的任务。”

Squalo没再开枪，谨慎地随着准星移动目光。斜挑，旋回，横斩，直劈，突剌，无数次特训中千锤百练的动作，剑士间微妙的共感犹如洪流，吞没所有杂音，只有彼此的心跳呼吸，隔着空间距离，在每次刀锋起落中，逐渐同步。

“Squalo你先离开那里。”山本再次说，同时掀翻挡路的佣兵，“结束后我去找你汇合。”

回答他的是一枚几乎贴着耳廓擦过的子弹，角度刁钻，比他的刀势更快，洞穿佣兵的额头，看起来像一次不高兴的警告，或者挑衅。

“……好吧，知道你在生气了。”山本嘟嚷，反手劈下，“但是……”

他没机会说完。又一发子弹，像同他的刀比赛似地穿透那名偷袭者的后颈，在飞溅的血液和碎骨中，再度击中另一名扑来佣兵的肩膀。

山本决定闭嘴干活，如果他不想把自己任务最后记到巴利安帐上的话。骤雨般的刀势下，最后几名佣兵弃械而逃。山本也不追击，径自跨过尸体，踩着湿腻的地板，慢慢走向瘫在地上颤抖开枪的目标。

“呯呯呯”，子弹被刀刃轻易击落，滚落到钻石与碎玻璃之间，在黑色皮鞋下喀拉作响。

山本停步。

手枪发出空洞的声音，对方颤抖着想找出另一个弹夹。

“任务结束。”黑发青年语气平淡，他的刀锋和眼瞳在苍白光线中仿佛同一种物质。 

长刀斩落，首级凌空而起。山本仰头，注视那双充满恐惧不甘与怨毒的眼睛，“执行人，彭格列雨守山本武。”他说，将刀归入鞘中，“别记错了。”

白噪音里的话语模糊遥远，Squalo烦燥地按着耳机，"喂小鬼你……"

“嘭”顶层的门坍塌下来，溅起雪屑与积水。气流卷起劲风，银鲛一偏头，恶狠狠地笑了一声。

“欢迎光临。”Squalo转过身，雨水像箭矢般自天幕射下。鲨鱼丢开狙击枪，冲着佣兵们勾勾手指，“垃圾们。”

一道银色的光。率先冲入的佣兵条件反射地开火，但鲛更快，Squalo迅速贴近扭住对方的胳膊反向一折，“呯”子弹飞向半空，他的金属手指瞬间扣住对方喉头，“咔啦”一声。

第一个。

大雨中的天台像浸在海里。剑不在身边，但近身战中格斗技巧更加有效。银鲛猛然一个下腰，肩部平贴地面避过数发子弹，弹起后立即钩拳挥向对方面门，同时身体借力回转，一记掌刀劈向另一人。有人从身旁袭来，Squalo巧妙腾挪，长腿横踢，对方笔直砸了出去。

更多子弹和雨珠一起扑来，枪声闷而急促，水气将硝烟味泡得沉甸甸的，Squalo在驳火间快速移动，近距离射击，他也不避抬手就挡，子弹接连打在金属义肢上，溅出一小串火花，鲛冲对方咧咧嘴，一拳击中那人太阳穴，夺过枪将剩余子弹打进另一名佣兵的面孔里。

雨声吞没了所有呼喝，佣兵们像被激怒的食人鱼，但狂鲛不退反进，他银色的长发犹如鲨鱼鳍尾，在每次划开水面时收割生命。子弹穿过雨水和发丝，在颊边留下血口，鲛翻身跃起，一脚踢向对方后心，落地后毫无停滞地冲向另一个，深海猎食者幽灵般绕到那人身后，一手勒紧脖颈一手捏住扣在枪上的手指，“你好。”Squalo说，像鲨鱼咬紧猎物，箍着对方旋身，朝最后几名佣兵连续射击，打空弹甲。“晚安。”银鲛松开枪，拔出佣兵插在腿边的军刀，利落地割断他的脖子

血被雨水冲刷又汇聚，尸体像一袋袋破损的土豆。“废物。”Squalo扔掉匕首，活动一下被雨水浸湿的金属手指，他大步迈向天台边缘，纵身跃下。

积水凝结起来，在军靴下像一层冻过头的饼干。街上空荡荡的，一辆黑色摩托安静地匍匐着，身背长刀的骑士冲Squalo歪歪脑袋，“嘿，帅哥，搭车吗？”

鲛白了他一眼，跨上后座，“快走。”他搂住青年的腰。

警笛声远远传来，摩托低啸着冲出，轮胎碾碎薄冰，在湿滑的地面上颠簸。风牵起Squalo的长发，像一迢银河低垂夜空。银鲛贴紧山本的脊背，体温透过潮湿的衣料慰烫着肋骨。青年的耳廓从黑发间露出，鲨鱼忽然冲着那片皎洁呵了口气。

摩托颤抖了一下。

“别闹，师父大人。”

“啧，定力太差。”

山本来不及抗议。几辆警车从雨幕里钻出来，髭狗般咬着他们。“效率真高。”山本不太认真地抱怨。表盘上指针疯狂乱转，摩托一个甩尾窜进狭窄的小巷，斑驳的墙壁撞掉了后视镜，贴着两人身侧擦过。“喂小鬼，你的失误。”Squalo忽然出声，一辆警车埋伏在巷口。但这次轮到山本轻啧一声，他开足马力，车轮刮出剌耳声响，摩托如同高高扬蹄的悍马，自车顶一跃而过，又重重落回路面，继续向前飞驰。

另一辆警车尖叫着贴近，车窗往下，伸出洞黑的枪口。山本猛然一侧，摩托几乎与地面贴平滑行，轮胎和子弹一起崩出火花。“Squ。”他低声说，控制着不让车身翻倒。鲛哼了个不满的鼻音，金属义手一撑地面，借力一脚踢中枪手手腕。枪抛起又落下，山本松开一只手接住，朝车头连开数枪，警车冒出黑烟打着旋拐向路边。

黑色摩托劈开雨势冲上大桥，更多的警车堵在前方，灯光剌眼地晃动，将积水，路障，和防暴盾涂成诡异的颜色。

“好大排场。”

“所以？”

“他们不是目标。” 山本低声回答，而银鲛仿佛早已预料答案，“天真。”他冷哼，没再发言，只是收紧圈在弟子腰间的臂膀。

在山本的轻笑声中，摩托忽然折出一个角度奔向桥边。车身剧烈震颤着，腾空而起，在警笛和人声中，跃过钢梁，像一只飞越暴雨的尖嘴燕，投入滚滚河流。

*

“这种天气真不适合游泳。”

“你自找的。”Squalo回答，扔开毛巾，不去管还在滴水的发梢。他只穿着背心和工装裤，赤足走到缺了一角的桌子边，在枪支，弹夹，好几本护照和新的义肢间挖出酒瓶，给自己倒了一指高的伏特加。炉火点了起来，让这间藏在废弃农庄里的安全屋至少不再像个冷冻库。靠近墙角的地方放着一张床垫，山本裹着毯子盘腿坐在上面，笔电危险地搁在膝盖上，冷色的光映着他贴着医用胶布的脸。“简直不敢相信，这里居然没有牛奶只有酒！”山本夸张地叹气，目光却越过屏幕，停留在银鲛仰头吞咽时微微滑动的喉结和湿漉漉的锁骨上。“不擦干头发吗？会感冒的。”

“没你那么娇气。”鲛懒洋洋地说，“喂报告写完了？”他用称得上幸灾乐祸的语气问。

“没有。”山本把脸缩回笔电后面，没过几分钟又探了出来，“Squalo~”他把尾音念得长长的，蜜糖色的眼睛望着他的银发恋人闪闪发亮。

“想都别想。”鲨鱼干脆地说，他拖过一把椅子坐下，悠闲地翘起腿，“你的任务，你收尾。老子只是顺道来当个后援。”

山本扁嘴，可怜巴巴地埋回报告中。风摇撼着窗户，木碳在壁炉里熊熊燃烧，细微的噼啪声和键盘敲击声之间，山本忽然哼笑。Squalo朝他看来，山本把笔电转了个方向，“看，消息真快。”

视频里正播放新闻，当地媒体含糊地报道为“暴力组织间的斗争”。但在更深层的暗网中，则把此次事件称之为“报复性屠杀”。彭格列家族在向黑暗世界的每一位子民释放信息：如果有人想碰不该碰的东西，就要作好付出相应代价的准备。

“可惜总有垃圾学不乖。”

“后面的路恐怕不好走。”

任务尚末结束，这里只是一个起点。在家族重新在该区域安放岗哨之前，他们需要彻底清理修剪原本盘踞于此的势力，而不会有人愿意吐出咬进嘴里的肉，束手就擒不如拼死一博。

“怕了？”

山本眼睫微抬，平静地投去一瞥。Squalo体内属于剑帝的那部份发出尖锐警报，鲨鱼吞掉酒液，连同忽如其来的剌激感。

而年轻的剑客对无意间挑起换战意毫无察觉，他正撑着下颌，用一只手指慢吞吞地在键盘上戳来戳去，覆在额头的黑发像幼鸟毛绒绒的羽毛。他看起来的确更年轻，无辜，像个和论文苦战的大学生，而不是行走在血雨间的杀手。

但这也并非全部。鲨鱼抿着嘴，利齿剌入薄唇，他品尝着那一点血腥味。天真与冷酷，柔软和锋利，温和的天性和剑士的血脉，所有矛盾与分裂的碎片慢慢拼起来，才是山本武完整的，独一无二的灵魂。

多么有趣，奇妙。多么令人兴奋，令人期待。

Squalo搁下杯子时，山本刚好小声欢呼，“完成！”他啪的合上笔电，迅速丢到一边。“完美。”他说，伸了个懒腰，不知道是指任务还是报告。鲛不置可否，他太了解山本——任务完成得多漂亮，书面报告就多糟糕。不过他才不准备操心这个。

“Squalo你觉得我做得如何？”山本突然问，银鲛挑眉看他。年轻人停了一下，似乎也不清楚为什么会这么问。“我是说……”他往后仰，像要摔进床垫里，他的表情有瞬间芒然，但目光却笔直地停在银发男人的脸上，停在那双冷灰的眼睛里。“我是说，今天的任务……”山本试着整理语言，而Squalo显然已经明白他的意思，但鲨鱼并没有立即回答，只是抱住胳膊，回视他的双眸，耐心等待弟子说完。

“本来不需要你出手的，如果不是我……”山本抓抓发尾，“虽然我不觉得有错，但是……”他望着始终面无表情的鲛，低声说，“我不想因为自己给任何人带来麻烦，但也不愿意违背本身的意志。”他笑了起来，那声音令Squalo回味起酒精残留在舌尖的涩意，“是不是固执得让人讨厌？严厉的Squalo老师，你不批评我一下吗？”

“小鬼你才知道自己有多讨人厌吗？！”银鲛毫不留情地说，他起身走到山本前面，居高临下地注视他，“固执到坚信自己的天真，天真到妄图不被改变。”他用右手捏住青年的下巴，拇指按着俊朗的颌骨线摩挲，那里还没有被刻上无法挽回的伤痕。山本仰着脸凝视他，昏暗的光线里，那双眼睛更加清澈澄明，流露出毫无保留的热烈爱意。“那就变得更强一点。” Squalo继续说，手掌握住山本的脖颈，他的语气冷淡又狂傲，仿佛在说这世间唯一真理，“强到足以保护这种愚蠢的天真，强到不会被这个操蛋的世界改变。”他俯身凑近山本，在他耳边说，“强到让那些想改变你的人，按照你的规则来。”

山本感到无法克制的颤粟，鲨鱼的气息像深海下的尖冰，粹炼后的厉锋，或者空旷深夜里一场毫不停歇的大雨，危险得令他渴望沉迷。“Squalo……”他叹息般地说，“你闭上眼睛好不好？我想吻你。”

“不好。”鲛哼哼，抬手盖住山本的双眼，细密的睫毛在他掌心里微微颤动。“别傻乎乎看着别人。” Squalo不满地说，低头亲吻了他的爱徒。

那是不含欲望的吻。在至深至冷的异乡夜里，带着前途未卜的血腥和并肩而战的温情，如师生，如恋人，如同伴。

如同他们。

“Squalo，回去后我们加大训练量吧。”山本在亲吻间隙欢快地说，“不过，还是要保留‘棒球时间’哦。”

“啧！”

END


End file.
